


About Muscles (Or Lack Thereof)

by queenlibra (hor10nse)



Series: The cheesy love chronicles of Jonkey [1]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute Ending, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 02:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21348556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hor10nse/pseuds/queenlibra
Summary: Jonghyun comes home after  a work trip unaware that there is a change in his muscle mass. of course his boyfriend Kibum notices and points it out. panic, scolding, insecurity, comfort and cuteness ensue.
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key
Series: The cheesy love chronicles of Jonkey [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543195
Kudos: 13





	About Muscles (Or Lack Thereof)

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote these a very long time ago. hope you guys enjoy reading<3
> 
> UPDATE: until yesterday, this was a chaptered collection of jonkey short stories, but one my readers suggested It's easier for my readers to find my stories if I turn this into a series. as such, i have deleted what was the second chapter here "A surprise smack on the butt". I will be posting it as a stand alone, but under this series which i will be calling "jonkey romance ficlets". Thank you for the suggestion, Nopah.  
Thank you so much for the support so far<3

After spending weeks apart from his boyfriend because of opposing work schedules, Kibum was beyond ecstatic about seeing Jonghyun again. all the excitement brewing inside Kibum came crushing down however when he saw his boyfriend for the first time in three weeks and was ultimately met with an unpleasant shock. Jonghyun, according to Kibum, looked…. thin; a lot thinner actually. His astonishment caused quite a stir in Jonghyun who turned out to be more stunned than Kibum, much to Kibum’s greater shock.

“Jonghyun, how could you not notice how much weight you’ve lost?”Kibum incredulously demanded of his boyfriend, looking at him like he’d sprouted horns. They were standing in the centre of their apartment’s living room now after linking up at the airport and driving home together.

Much to Kibum’s irk, his boyfriend only shrugged, clueless. “I used to love that shirt on you.” Kibum pointed out for no real reason.

This compelled Jonghyun to look down at the shirt before looking at Kibum again, still confused.

“I can’t be that bad.”

“why don’t we go up to our bedroom so you can take off your shirt and we’ll see.” Kibum suggested, already taking Jonghyun’s arm and pulling him upstairs in the direction of their bedroom.

Because Jonghyun felt a little nervous about what he really looked like underneath his shirt, he chose to undress in private and Kibum respected that, staying in their bedroom while Jonghyun did his business in their adjoining bathroom. Kibum relaxed while seated at the edge of their bed, talking Jonghyun through the process.

“how is it going in there?” Kibum called.

“not great.” Jonghyun instantly called back. “my shirt is off alright and the sight is not pretty. I guess I’ve been too busy to notice.”

Kibum worried his lower lip. He really needed to teach Jonghyun to balance his time between working on his music and taking care of himself. Seriously, how could he not have noticed the amount of weight he’d lost?

“it can’t be that bad, babe.” Kibum asked, more conversationally than anything else.

“You were right. I’ve lost a lot of weight. all the muscles mass I had is gone. it only looks worse now that I’m shirtless. That’s it, you are not going to see me like this.”

“we need to see each other naked for normal relationship practices to resume.” Kibum pointed out.

“having sex with clothes on is totally a thing, right?”

Kibum’s face scrunched up at the possibility and he shook his head to clear the disturbing images.

“not one that I will entertain. I will not have fabric rubbing up against my skin while we make love.”

“you’ll be clothed too.”

“it will be too hot. I hate sweating that much.”

“then I’ll just blindfold you.”

Rolling his eyes, Kibum decided to close this ridiculous discussion. Kibum knew Jonghyun enough to know that the other loved hot-sweaty-skin on hot-sweaty-skin passionate lovemaking too much to even suggest doing it with their clothes on. He was just making silly conversation to procrastinate actually having to step out of the bathroom for Kibum to see him.

“don’t be silly, Jjong. Just come out and let me see you.”

“okay, but you are not gonna like what you see.”

“that’s ridiculous. It’s you we are talking about here. It would take a lot for me to get completely put off by you.” Kibum meant every word too.

After a short moment, Jonghyun stepped out of the bathroom and stood before his lover. Kibum took in the sight, his eyes widening comically without realising it. to say he was horrified and astounded would be putting it lightly.

“oh my God!” Kibum exclaimed, the words tumbling out of his mouth before he could employ a filter between his brain and his mouth. Still, the words kept coming. “you look awful. what happened to your delicious muscles?”

“oh god. I knew you’d find me unattractive.” Jonghyun groaned and started to rush back into the bathroom, but Kibum was on his feet in an instant, grabbing hold of Jonghyun’s arm to stop him. Taking Jonghyun by the shoulders, Kibum turned him round so that they could face each other.

Hands clamped on Jonghyun’s shoulders, Kibum couldn’t help taking note of his bony those were now. true to his nature, he unconsciously made another disgusted face, only realising what he was doing when Jonghyun made another agonised noise. Kibum snapped out of it fast and smiled apologetically at his sensitive boyfriend.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Kibum cajoled to begin with. “my reaction is a bit unfair. Of course you couldn’t possibly stay healthy with how hard we’ve been working on promotions.”

Jonghyun lowered his gaze, face crestfallen. Kibum hated to see his beloved puppy eyes filled with a mournful expression. “Jjongie, cheer up. You are still you.”

Gaze still downcast, Jonghyun’s response was almost inaudible, “but you won’t be attracted to me as much now.”

Tired of staring at the silver strands at the top of Jonghyun’s head, Kibum let go of Jonghyun’s arms to cup his cheeks and tip his chin up. A pair of huge, gloomy eyes met his gaze and Kibum’s chest clenched painfully.

“hey! Pabo, you seem to think that the only reason why I love you is because you take me shopping and that you have sexy, bulky arms, a work-of-art torso.”

“those things have to be top three on the list though, right?”

Kibum answered Jonghyun with a don’t-be-stupid look, before proceeding to add;

“I loved you since before we debuted when you were nothing but a poor, scrawny midget.”

A clearly unintended chuckle escaped Jonghyun and it had Kibum smiling victoriously. Kibum slowly slid his arms around Jonghyun’s neck. “now, cheer up. Of course I still find you attractive and sexy. the man you are and that I fell in love with is still intact. I reckon that is enough to turn me on more than anything else.” Kibum’s fingers deliberately keened the warm flesh at the back of Jonghyun’s neck and upper back, because he knew his boyfriend liked when he did that.

Jonghyun’s eyes slid shut and the noise that came out of his mouth this time was far from anguish. “remember that time I got really fat and unattractive, but you still treated me so well. You never allowed me to feel less special to you for a single second. It was a difficult time for me and you got me through it. how could I ever turn away from a man who is that good to me just because he has lost some muscle bulk?” Kibum said, smiling lovingly.

Jonghyun sighed and opened his eyes as he nodded, appearing reassured.

“yes I guess I deserve some credit. it was hard kissing around your massive love handles.” Kibum swiftly pinched the flesh on Jonghyun’s waist and Jonghyun burst out laughing.

“you better take that back or I’ll pinch you again.” Kibum warned, only kidding. He wasn’t offended at all. There was no room for that when he was also only too happy to see his handsome lover smiling confidently again. since they got home, Jonghyun had been moping around, all sad like a discontented puppy. Kibum hated it when Jonghyun felt insecure about his looks because it was really up there on the list of problems that Jonghyun had as a person.

Bright optimism now filled the eyes that, for the past few weeks, have been riddled with the weight of insecurities. Kibum felt like celebrating.

His thoughts got cut off when a pair of strong arms slowly snaked around Kibum’s waist and pulled him in until he was pressed flash against Jonghyun’s naked torso.

“I love you, kim Kibum, because you keep me afloat. Your love is one of the best things that ever happened to me.” Jonghyun said so softly and much to Kibum’s shock, Jonghyun’s eyes glistened with tears. Jonghyun had always been sensitive, but that was still a bit unexpected.

Kibum found himself unintentionally responding quite emotionally to this, his own heart swelling as tears threatened.

“stop it or I’ll cry, pabo.”

“your boyfriend is sappy. What can you do?”

Kibum’s shoulder rose and fell, a sweet smile playing on his lips.

“Relish in it I guess. I love you too. You’ll always be my most prized possession no matter what you look like. Okay?”

Jonghyun nodded again, more vigorously this time and then he was kissing Kibum with such favour and adoration. Kibum let himself melt in the moment. When they drew apart, Jonghyun smirked wolfishly while Kibum took a moment to catch his breath, before saying;

“Clearly I have a long night ahead of me, reassuring you of how sexy you still are.” Kibum paused to bite his lip and give his man a sultry little wink. “but I need to eat something nice first. I’m so hungry.”

“me too.” Jonghyun’s voice was suggestively low and smooth, his eyes already pooling with desire as he rocked his pelvis against Kibum’s. there was no missing the double meaning lying in there.

“we should make dinner plans right about now.”

“you and I have always been good at multitasking. Why don’t we make dinner plans while washing each other in the shower after a very quick quickie?”

Kibum literally purred, unashamed.

“you say the most perfect things.”

Both laughing lightly, they went hand-in-hand into the shower. Once they were inside the shower and began to help each other strip, Kibum asked;

“how long are you home for this time?”

“about a month or so.”

“good. I have about three weeks, which is good because I need time to feed you with proper food. You are home now and your bummie intends on restoring your health.”

“I really miss you when you are not around to take care of me. please pamper me these coming few weeks.”

“my pleasure.” Kibum leaned in and planted a gentle, loving peck on Jonghyun’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. please leave kudos/a comment or both if you like the story<3


End file.
